Case closed
by Mega07ghost
Summary: The case was closed... or maybe not.


CSI:Cyber Fanfiction

So... My first CSI:Cyber story. I love the series ~ The story contains friendship Brody/Daniel and especially Avery/Simon (I'd even say I ship them) So ... please enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters. They belong to their rightful owners and I just borrow them. I just own Jefferson._

TV-characters:

Avery Ryan

Elijah Mundo

Simon Sifter

Brody Nelson

Daniel Krumitz

Raven Ramirez

OC:

Louis Jefferson

* * *

"Case closed.", exhausted and relieved Special Agent Avery Ryan dropped herself on a chair next to her partner Elijah Mundo.

"We're an awesome team.", Brody Nelson added and gave Raven Ramirez and Daniel Krumitz, his new friends, a highfive.

"It was pretty hard to get this guy.", Elijah sighed, as Simon Sifter entered the room and destroyed the hope with just one sentence:

"And it seems harder than we thought."

All eyes looked at the leader of the cyber division, who looked worried.

"What's wrong, Simon?", Avery asked and stood up.

"Louis Jefferson is in jail, but he wants to talk to us. A video conference is ready.", Simon explained and Brody turned around to face his computer. "Should I...?", he asked uncertain. The others exchanged looks and then nodded.

So the ex-hacker started the conference and the big screen showed Louis Jefferson, murder and stalker of five persons. He had hacked the laptops of his victims and stalked them until he had all the information to kill them.

And now this psychopath looked at the team that caught him.

"What do you want?", Avery asked and glared at their enemy.

"I just wanted to see you all one last time, before we never see each other again. The team, that has caught ME... that's worth an applause."

Slowly Jefferson started to clap his hands.

Avery and the others exchanged confused looks. What was wrong with this man?

"I left you a present, let's see if you can find it. Tip: It's in this office. Well then...farewell!" End of the conference.

"I have a bad feeling about this. The 'present' is probably nothing good.", Daniel said.

"No, really?!" Everyone could hear the irony in Raven's voice. Elijah stood up and looked around.

"Guys, search for everything that looks dangerous to you." Everyone was searching when Avery suddenly looked under a table. A time-bomb! Two seconds left.

"Everyone, out!", she yelled, started running and pulled Simon, who stood next to her, with her. But it was to late. BAAAAM!

Dust filled the air, everything was destroyed. Avery coughed and slowly sat up. Her ears hurt and she felt a pain in her right leg. She looked down. No wonder that it hurt, her leg was buried under débris. She looked around and saw the unconcious Simon next to her.

"Simon? Are..you...okay?", her question was interupted by her cough. No answer.

"Avery, you're alright?" Elijah stood next to Avery and leaned over her. Desperately she looked up to him and nodded.

"I'm fine, I just can't get my leg free. Simon doesn't wake up!", she looked at her boss.

Elijah went to Simon and felt his pulse. Slow...really slow. Elijah turned Simon's head a bit and found a huge wound, blood streamed over the left side of the face.

"What's wrong?", Avery asked.

"He's bleeding and his pulse is slow. I'll call an ambulance.", Elijah answered, he looked pretty serious.

"Hey guys, you're okay?"

Raven made her way through the debris. She held her arm, Avery could see the blood.

"We're fine," she said and sadly added: "except for Simon. What about you? Is your arm okay?"

Raven took the hand away and revealed a huge cut.

"Wait, I'll stop the bleeding."

Elijah tore off a part of his shirt and

wrapped it around Raven's arm.

"Thanks."

"You know where Krumitz and Nelson are?", Avery asked, thinking that Raven might know more.

"That's the reason I've searched for you. Krummi tries to free Brody. He's caught under some débris like your leg. They are over there."

Raven pointed into a direction.

Elijah and Avery looked to their partners. It was just like Raven had described it.

Daniel tried his best to free Brody, but it didn't seem to work. They could see that Daniel was bleeding. One of his arms just hang there and he couldn't use it, probably broken.

Elijah immediately stood up and walked over to them.

"E...Elijah. Please help me. I can't get him free. There's too much débris.", Krumitz begged and looked at Elijah; eyes filled with despair and fear.

Nelson's eyes were closed and Elijah feared the worst.

"Is he awake?", he asked Daniel as he started to throw away the débris.

"I...am.", Brody answered slowly.

"Okay... so, stay awake! Don't fall asleep, 'kay?"

Brody nodded and after a few minutes he was free. Elijah sighed.

"NOW, I'll call an ambulance."

He got out his phone and dialed the number of the hospital.

"Hello. This is Agent Elijah Mundo. There was a bombing at the cyber division. I need about five ambulance as fast as possible."

Elijah was lucky that it was late and just the six of them had been in the office. The man on the phone said that he would send help and Elijah thanked him and ended the call.

"They'll come as fast as they can.", he said loud so everyone could hear it. He stood up, went back to Avery and got her leg free.

"What...happened?"

As Avery heard this voice she was at Simon's side immediately.

"Simon? Oh thanks god, you're awake."

"A...very?" It sounded like Simon was in pain.

"I'm here. It's okay. How do you feel?"

"My...my head hurts. What happened?", he answered and asked.

"A bomb exploded.", Elijah said and Simon rubbed his head.

"I... remember. It was Jefferson, right?"

Avery nodded sad.

Meanwhile Simon sat up, but Avery stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey. You shouldn't sit up. Lie down again!", she commanded and Simon did what she said.

"How is everyone?"

Elijah answered: "Raven's arm and Avery's leg are hurt. Krumitz's arm seems to be broken. Don't know about Nelson yet. He was awake, but... I don't know if he's got inner wounds."

"How 'bout you? Hurt?", Simon asked and Elijah shook his head and smiled softly.

"No, I'm fine."

Simon turned to Avery, whose eyes filled with tears. Tears of relieve.

"I'm sorry.", he sighed.

At Avery's confused look he added:

"I should have known better. Jefferson is a dangerous man and I should have seen it coming. Now all of you are hurt... YOU are hurt."

Avery took Simons hand and squeezed it softly.

"It's not your fault, Simon."

"I feel responsible."

"It's...not your fault.", Raven repeated and everyone nodded.

"It's nobody's fault... Just Jefferson's.", Daniel exclaimed.

"Indeed.", Elijah said and finally the paramedics arrived.

Everyone was going to be alright.

Case closed.

The end


End file.
